Twilight
by SillyTenku
Summary: AU. Riku and Sephiroth are new students at Highwind Acadamy where dom's wear chain belts, sub's wear collars and their father Ansem is the Headmaster. They find love, laughs and fun with their three room mates Leon, Cloud and Sora. Yaoi and other warings
1. New Kids

Twilight

Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts related.

Warnings: AU, some characters may be OOC, yaoi, possible yuri and other stuff.

Summary:

Sora Strife had been attending Highwind Academy since he began fifth grade. His best friends at the school are Squall "Leon" Lionheart, Cloud Strife, Wakka Blitz, Tidus Heartstring, Areith Highwind, Kairi Highwind, Yufie Stratuss and Selfie Highwind. His favorite teachers are Cid Highwind and Vincent Valentine. Their old principle/headmaster had fallen sick and was forced to retire. A man named Ansem Epsilon became the headmaster a short time latter. Now this man just rubs Sora and his friends the wrong way. When they found out he had two sons that were going to attend the school they immediately thought up two identical clones to Ansem, freaky white hair and orange eyes in all. How wrong they are.

Chapter One: New Kids

Sora, Leon and Cloud wake up to the sound of a trumpet signaling breakfast. Sora falls out of bed cursing about something as Leon and Cloud silently get up and go use the restroom.

The room has five twin-sized beds. Only the three of them currently live in the room so two of the beds have no owners.

Cloud's the first to come out of the restroom. "Hey Sora. If you want to take a shower you better hurry up," the blonde says as he fishes through clothes on the ground. He's only in a pair of red boxers. That's all he feels like wearing to bed; however, Leon wears nothing to bed while Sora wears pajama bottoms.

Sora goes into the restroom just as the shower starts. The cute brunet groans and uses the toilet, making sure to flush it.

"Sora if you want to take a shower, join me," Leon says from inside the shower. Sora does exactly that.

Ten minutes latter Leon and Sora come out of the bathroom. Leon grins as he notices what Cloud is wearing. Tight black leather pants hug Cloud's legs and pert ass making him look even more delicious than he already is. A black, long-sleeved, net, half-shirt is the only thing covering his upper body. He wears a black studded leather collar around his neck.

The only thing the school requires in dress code is the sub's wear collars and dom's three or more chain belts.

Sora quickly gets dressed in bright yellow windbreaker pants, three chain belts, and black sleeveless half jacket and black eyeliner.

Leon slowly dresses in form fitting brown jeans, a black vest and eight chain belts.

Satisfied, the three leave to go have break fast.

As they walk towards the cafeteria they hear yelling so they stop to listen.

"I _don't_ want to be hear _dad_," comes a silky male voice angrily.

"You will shut up and behave Riku. If I have any problems with you I'll have one of the dom's break you," comes Ansem's voice equally as angry.

"Father you will not have _anyone_ breaks him. If you do I'll kill you _pop's_," a third voice speaks up.

"You will both learn to like it here. Sephiroth here are you belts and Riku here's your _collar_," they hear Ansem say.

A few seconds latter they round the corner and see Ansem's two sons.

The shorter one has silver hair to his shoulders and sea green eyes. The collar around his neck is pure platinum. Loose black pants sit dangerously low on his hips and he wears a long sleeved neon pink shirt that says 'I wear pink and I'm gay…Get over it and yourself.' Heavy black eyeliner circles his eyes his skin is like porcelain.

The other brother has long silver hair down to his mid back. He's dressed like royalty in silk red wind slacks, and black shirt and a red wine sill jacket. Nine chain belts sit on his hips and he's almost as pale as his brother.

"Wow," Sora, Leon and Cloud say at the same time.


	2. Introductions

Twilight Twilight

**ST**: Thank you to those who reviewed. I apologize for the spelling errors in the last chapter, but I'm too lazy to fix them. Hope this chapter works out well. As for the couples I may make it Seph/Cloud/Leon, but the main couple will be Sora/Riku. Remember Sora is a dom while Riku is a sub, even if their attitudes don't always reflect it.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters, names, blah blah blah….

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

Cloud, Leon and Sora are shocked by the teen's appearances and their expressions reflect that.

"If you leave you gaping mouths open too much longer you'll catch flies," Sephiroth says dryly.

The three close their mouths, Cloud and Sora out of embarrassment and Leon because he just realized it was open.

"I'm Leon Lionheart and these are the brothers Strife, Cloud is the cute blonde and Sora is the adorable brunet," Leon introduces and nearly laughs as Sora swipes at him for calling him adorable.

Sephiroth and Riku smirk at the three's antics.

"Well then Mr. Lionheart I'm Sephiroth Epsilon and this is my younger brother Riku Epsilon," the older silver haired teen says with a sexy smile.

The smile doesn't go unnoticed by Riku who sighs and rolls his eyes. Leon and Cloud's eyes scan Sephiroth over stripping him with their eyes while Sora does the same to Riku. Sephiroth, being someone who always pays attention to those around him notice Leon's and Cloud's roaming eyes and his smirk turns into a seductive one. He walks towards the three as if he were royalty and stops just inches from the two oldest.

"See something you like?" he says in a seductive tone.

Hearing this and knowing they are caught both teens smirk. Leon can feel himself grow hard and knows the silvered haired is having the same effect on Cloud. Cloud almost purrs when Sephiroth lightly brushes his cheek with one manicured nail.

"Seph, either you three get a room, preferably theirs, or let them show us around," Riku says annoyed.

Sephiroth just chuckles at his little brother's words. "You're so impatient Moonlight (1), yet when I see you with a dom you're so submissive and don't complain at all," he teases.

Riku growls in the back of his throat and hisses, "Neither of us wanted to be here in the first place, and now that we are here you are flirting and acting like everything is okay. This isn't home, it never will be. I had a life back home Silver Dew (2)…and so did you."

Sephiroth doesn't say anything to this. Turning to Leon, Cloud and Sora once more he asks, "Would you three be so kind as to show us around? We don't even know where are room is. Sorry about my brother's behavior, our father just ripped us from our only home and he's angry with him."

"Sure we'll show you around. What's your room number?" Sora replies before Cloud and Leon get a chance to open their mouth.

"69A," Riku says and looks at them all apologetically.

The three's eyes widen. "You're in our room," Leon tells the silver haired brothers.

The brothers follow the three down the next hallway to their room. When they get to the room Riku starts snickering.

"What?" Sora asks confused.

All four look at Riku waiting for an answer.

"69," is all he says before opening the door and looking in.

He can immediately pick out which are his and his brother's beds because they are mage up in plain blue sheets.

The other three beds are made up much differently.

One of the beds is neatly made. A warm brown sheet is slightly exposed. A thick maroon quilt is neatly folded on top of the sheet. Two pillows in cream-colored cases finish off the look.

The bed horizontal of it and to the left is unmade. The bottom sheet is rumpled and is bright yellow with neon green swirls on it. A blanket hangs half on and half off the bed. It's neon pink with what looks to be splotches of different colors. Two pillows lay at the head of the bed and one at the foot of it. The one at the foot of the bed is black, one of the ones at the head of the bed is blood red and the last is black and red stripes.

Riku smiles when he figures out that the first bed is Leon's and the second is Sora's. His eyes travel to the bed vertical to Leon's. This bed is unmade but not nearly as messy as Sora's.

A black and red quilt with an image of ACDC on it is slightly rumpled. The bottom sheet is all red and the two pillows it has are black.

"Nice beds," Riku comments which causes the four to laugh.

Sora pushes Riku into the room and the rest follow. It's then that Sephiroth notices their bags at the foot of the two unused beds. He walks over to a black bag with many buckles and places it on the bed it's by. Riku sits down on the other bed aware of Sora watching him.

Leon looks at the ACDC clock on the wall and sighs. "We need to get to the dining hall if we want to eat," he informs everyone.

The five together go to the dining hall and get breakfast. Other students' eyes keep drifting to look at Sephiroth and Riku curiously. Both teens ignore the stares and eat contently occasionally talking to the other three. A girl in a ninja out fit and wearing 3 chain belts hops over to them.

"Hey Yufie," Sora says in greeting to the girl.

Yufie grins at Sora then looks at Riku noticing the collar right away before noticing the shirt. "Aw, why does the new sub have to be gay?" she pouts cutely.

Riku blushes at this, which causes the others to laugh.

"Yufie this is Riku and his older brother Sephiroth, they'er the Headmasters sons," Cloud informs the girl.

Just then a boy with long black hair walks up to them glaring at Riku. "Moonlight."

**BM**: Ok…I hope you all like this chapter… I'm not so sure about it.

Krace: Hey everyone! I as BM's top muse plead for you to review. Thankyou!

(1)Moonlight is a name of Riku's known by only a few people. It is his Wicca name.

(2)Silver Dew is Sephiroth's Wicca name.


	3. Conflict

Twilight Twilight

**Disclaimer:** Same as before, though I do own Torent.

**Chapter 3: Conflict**

Riku pales and stares at the boy, "Torent."

The guy's eyes narrow as do Sephiroth's. Leon, Cloud and Sora look confused.

"You know him?" Leon asks curiously.

"Two years back we went to school with the bastard," is Sephiroth's curt reply.

Torent is wearing 6 silver chain belts proving him to be a dom. He pulls Riku up and grabs Riku's hips and pulls him flush to him. "So the little bitch is going to this school now? Pathetic."

"You get you're hands off him Torent. If you so much as look at him the wrong way I'll do more than break your hands," Riku's older brother growls standing up and taking a threatening step towards him.

Torent looks at Sephiroth and frowns. "No one owns him yet, so I can do what I want to him."

Sora, realizing something bad might happen, pulls out his leash, quickly stands up, moves over to Riku and snaps the leash onto Riku's collar. "He belongs to me now. So back off Torent. Besides isn't Axel your sub?"

Torent glares darkly at Sora, yet he releases Riku and takes two steps back. Reching into a pocket Sora pulls out a silver dog tag the reads 'Property of Sora Strife' and hooks it onto Riku's collar. Riku smiles thankfully at the brunett. Cloud plays with his own dog tag that reads 'Property of Squall "Leon" Lionheart' and wonders if he can get Sephiroth to own him as well.

Leon kisses Cloud's cheek and clears his throuat. "Sora, Seph, Riku, sit down and eat. Ignore him," the gunblade master says boredly.

The three sit down and Torent walks away angrily. Sora undoes the leash and is about to remove the dog tag when Riku stops him.

"Um…I wouldn't mind being your sub Sora. It would keep other doms away from me," Riku says seriously.

Sora blushes causing Yufie, Sora, Cloud and Sephiroth to laugh. The group barely finishes lunch when the bell rings. Sephiroth, Cloud and Leon go to Art, Yufie goes to Ninjutsu while Sora leads Riku to Math. When they get there Riku is amazed by what he sees.


	4. First Math Class aka Insanity in

Twilight Twilight

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except Torent and a few others that may come in, in this chapter

**Warnings:** look at first chapter

**Chapter 4: First Math Class a.k.a. Insanity in the Classroom**

In the class there are only about 10 people. What amazes Riku is what some of the people are doing. There are 2 more doms than there are subs.

A sub with long black hair dressed in tight black pants and a long red shirt and a silver colar sits on a doms lap. The dom has short blode hair, gogels an open white top, a brown jacket and wornout blue jeans, 4 belts adorn his hips. Attached to the collar is a leash, the leash is being held by the dom.

While this may not be strange or amazing, what is amazing is that the two are heavily making out and no one seems to notice.

Sora grins when he notices who Riku's staring at.

"Those two are good friends of mine. The dom is Cid Highwind and the guy with black hair is Vincent Valentine. Cid's our math teacher," Sora informs the silver haired boy and leads him to the empty desk next to Vincent's.

Sora sits down and pulls Riku onto his lap.

"Oh! Sora's snagged a subby!" a blonde girl giggles excitedly.

Sora grins and Vincent and Cid break from their makeout session to look at Sora. Almost the whole class look at Sora and the newb' on his lap.

Riku notices the stares emidiatly and blushes before hiding his face in the crook of Sora's neck.

"Yep, Rikku this is Riku. Heh, that's going to be difficult. Riku, she's Cid's daughter and a friend of mine," the brunett introduces.

Riku looks up at Rikku then looks at Cid and Vincent. His brows crease in a frown as he thinks.

"When both of us are in the same place you can call me Moonlight if you want to," he offers up helpfully.

Cid clears his throat as the bell rings. "Class turn your books to page 47 in you text books. Do problems 3-187 odds. If you have any problems see me after class. It's due three classes from now," he says in a commanding voice before turning to look at Riku, "Welcome to the school Moonlight. So you're one of Ansem's kids, eh? Well if you have any problems just come to me." With that Cid goes back to making out with Vincent.

Riku shakes his head slightly and relizes very few students actually start on the homework. He jumps when Sora pinches his side.

"Don't worry about the work, we'll do it together tonight after classes okay?" his dom suggests and kisses him softly on the cheek.

Rikku sighs wich causes them both to look at her.

"I want Pain and Yuna and Lulu!" she whines sadly.

Suddenly the door bursts open and a kid with long brite red hair runs in. "I'm not late I'm so fast I'm early. Got it memorized!" he gasps out before falling to the ground.

"Axel?" Sora asks laughing some.

Axel looks up and itches at his collar. When he notices Riku on Sora's lap his eyes light up. The red head jumps to his feet, rushed over to them and sits on Rikku's desk totally ignoring her.

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?" the pyro tells Riku and sticks out a hand.

Riku hesitanly shakes the other kids hand.

Sora laughs as Axel grills Riku with questions for the rest of the class.

When the bell ring Riku jumps up. "Thankyou god!" he yells dramatically which causes the whole class to laugh.


End file.
